


Trashy Families, Trashier Lives, and Trashiest Gremlin Nerds

by AlJayne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (in the past), Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, And they dom't even do that right half the time, Being called a girl makes him/them uncomfy though, Even if he doesn't really identify with the gender itself, If needed I can add to that list, Implied ableism, Ink and nm are both salty about this and just salty is general, Ink and nm are trans and v gay, Ink is FTM, Isolation as a punishment, M/M, Mentioned/Referenced by an Ink unimpressed with the whole royal thing in general, Misgendering, Nigjtmare uses He/Him pronouns, Not super attatched to labels but he understands it when people are, OKay now that that's there-, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parspicle is a bad influence, Some people call them they though. They're cool with that., Swords, The acknowledgement of gender identities is the one (1) these kingdoms did right, Transphobia, Trees, Violence, allegedly for each other, but idenifies and refers to himself as a demiguy and/or masculine agender, general sucky childhoods, hes more comfy presenting and being treated as a guy than a girl, humans are easier to write, like in a "yes of course we respect ur gender bUt for the sake of-" type of way, nm likes trees, so have a humans, that's the new nightink tag, yeeting the cheer captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJayne/pseuds/AlJayne
Summary: -Please read the tags-That awkward moment you run away from your royal calling only to be captured by the merry band of very illegal misfits overseen by your would-be husband's "dead" brother, who's frankly kind of cute.





	Trashy Families, Trashier Lives, and Trashiest Gremlin Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration in part by Tumblr blog @writing-prompt-s
> 
> Man the chapter is short.
> 
> and dON'T EAT ME I STILL LOVE ERRORINK AND AM WRITING OVERCURIOUS IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE PERSONAL STUFF AND I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I TYPE THIS IS JUST THE STUFF THAT FELL OUT OF MT KEYBOARD. blame huntyr for this (again)  
Blahblahblah, as usual feedback is always appreciated.

Dream tried to love Ink.

It was his job. Love your spouse. Love your family. Love your people. Love the nobles (and love of the people is why you generously shower the rich with gifts. You are compassionate, a perfect being, and if you do not you are selfish. Hush, we know better than you.) and the poorest beggars (but love of the kingdom is why you never, never give them anything, not money, not food, not anything they need to survive, much less live. You are above this, a perfect being, and if you do you are gullible. Hush, we know better than you.)

Ink was too fast, too blunt. He thought too much and didn't think enough, felt too much and too little in all the wrong moments, was too loud and too closed off for Dream to ever truly love him, at least not in the way he was supposed to love his betrothed.

He cared about Ink.

He cared about Ink like you would a friend, though they both agreed they were hardly even compatible as that.

It was difficult to believe they were expected to marry. The idea was so absurd, so ridiculous and unreal, he had a hard time taking it seriously. Despite all the meetings and preparation, it wasn't until a week before the arranged wedding was meant to take place it truly hit him: He. Was. Marrying. Ink.

And Dream broke down then, not because of Ink, not because of what Ink was or wasn't, but because everything was happening so fast, too fast, and_ N̶i̵g̵h̶t̵m̷a̶r̶e̵_ wasn't here anymore, and there was so much he had to do, so much relying on him, as there had been for so long, and he was always so helpless and reliant himself, and the best he could do to for either of their kingdoms as a supposed "king", even now that he was actually old enough to hold the some of the power that came with the title, was to marry his acquaintance-friend prince (king, once Ink's father forked over the title), which wasn't even his own choice, and neither of them really wanted it, and-

Dream didn't realize how hard he was crying until he felt the gentle hands rubbing circles in his back. His immediate instinct was to attempt an explanation, something to keep up his appearance because_ this was completely unacceptable and he was more mature than_ this, but his mouth seemed to cease function. He panicked as his throat constricted, wet, bubbling tears rolling down his cheeks and unbidden sobs rising in his chest.

Soft reassurances filled his ears, and Dream felt a fraction of relief upon recognizing Blue's voice. Despite what some people seemed to think, Dream found the messenger-slash-guard quite reliable, a trait was quickly becoming disturbingly uncommon in his social crowd. Sure, he sometimes came off as a little… shady, but for the most part Blue was well-liked, and relatively well-known, for that matter. Thanks to his royal military training in Ink's kingdom, he had a reputation for his capabilities, at least when he wasn't being patronized because of his age. Dream could sympathize with that.

"M'Lord, everything is going to be okay. You're fine. This is fine. It's just me- it's okay, friend! No need to apologize!" and so on, until Dream was able to regain his bearings.

"Blue, I-"

"Dream, you don't need to say sorry."

They sat in silence for a while, exchanging small talk. It was comforting.

That was, until Dream came to a yet another realization.

"I need to-"

"I told them you weren't feeling well."

"But-"

"Just rest, nothing is going to happen. You need it, I know that you're stressed."

"I... If it makes you happy? But there is still-"

"King, friend, it is fine."

There was a moment of defiant silence before the older of the two gave in. "You really are stubborn."

"Mhm."

"I could easily arrange for your death."

"Mhm."

"Mhm."

"Mhmlep."

"Blue Swap, what was that."

"Blehp."

"What."

"Blehnepmehpl."

"Of all the languages I speak."

Blue gave him a toothy grin and a long laugh.

Dream had always admired Blue's ability to completely occupy one's attention and bring out a sort of careless, can't-help-but-to-smile joy he himself was scarcely able to take part in anymore. They spent some time in each other's company, chatting and basking in a glorious calm. Dream hadn't realized how desperately he thirsted for such a casual setting.

And it came to an end, as all good things must.

Of course, he had noticed that Blue had long since gone silent, and Dream could sense the unwilling tension the younger man was carrying. _He's good at hiding it._

"As your superior and friend, I'd like to know what you want to say."

"Your Highness, you really should go talk to Ink."

Dream's face went blank as his eyes drifted down to his hands. "Oh. Right."

"Yeah, uh, sorry. C'mon, I'll be your chaperone."

Ink didn't seem surprised to see him.

"I get it."

Blue was crouched a little ways away, examining flowers in the garden and no doubt listening in on the conversation.

He continued, "Ya know, I don't want to, not yet. I don't want this. I'm just... not the type of person who can function in this type of life. I never have been.” He let out a resigned sigh. “I just can't, then people get mad. I just don't _get_ it.”

Dream nodded. “Personally? I think I could handle it if I had a little more control of my life. Or specifically, someone to lean on that isn't-”

“Me?"

"That's not-"

"You're thinking of C right now.”

Credit to Dream for not looking like someone punched him in the stomach, how ever much he felt like it.

He'd been trying not to.

“I am afraid I do not know who that is. Could you please clarify? I would very much appreciate it.”

“Snrk- Okay, dude, stop talking like that. We're not at work, or whatever you wanna call it. Anyhow, it's okay; I know, and I don't care. And because we're in the middle of a supposedly highly secure garden – that's what they think, this place has so many entrances, you got no idea – with various possibilities of nosy castle people doing their 'jobs' – I'd think you'd be aware of that by now – I am, in fact, NOT going to clarify out loud, because I am very much sure you would very much NOT appreciate it. Careful what you say, because next time I just might.”

Dream took a deep breath. “...Yes. You're right. About not wanting to discuss... confidential matters in an open space, I mean.” He seemed to ponder this for a moment, Ink's eyes fixed on him. “In all honesty though, I was actually thinking of my brother. Before, it was manageable. Maybe it would still be manageable if I wasn't so used to him being there in the first place, but alas, here I am. Cross... Well, he..."

"Works as a replacement?" offered Ink. "You're talking about the dead one- brother, right?"

Dream winced. "Could you not?"

"Not wha- Oh! Like, sorry, dude, I'm really sor- But okay, like, was it the dead thing or the replacement thing like either way I'm sorry but-"

"Please, just _don't_."

"I'm not- I want to be sure- like which topic is it both of them, I mean, I'm not going to say it either way but is it the first thing, or-"

Ink and Dream were friends who barely capable of functioning as that.

They did not love each other in the way they were meant to love each other.

"And that's why I'm not marrying you."

"...How? We are due to be wed in a week."

Ink smiled rueful smile.

"Did you not hear anything I said about this garden?"

And that was how Ink found himself pressed against a crumbling stone wall, face-to-face with a very blatantly criminal rogue. His smile was sharp, and his posture lacking.

This man played with his knife, grin unfaltering as he spoke. "Dear me! What's a little kitten doing all the way out here, away from its owners like this? The castle, and, well, pretty much everybody, is_ way-ay_ over there. How'd you even get out here on your own, anyway? Man, Boss is gonna get a kick out o' this."


End file.
